


stop talking (and kiss me)

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, we love switch boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: “Can I ask you another question?” Jaehyun tilts his head up, face relaxing as he sees Johnny biting down on his bottom lip, eyes staring at Jaehyun. “It’s kind of blunt but uh,” then he runs his hand through his hair again, several times actually, and Jaehyun catches on to it being something he must do when he’s nervous from the way his voice shakes. “Do you maybe wanna like make out?”





	stop talking (and kiss me)

**Author's Note:**

> { unbeta'd so you know the deal }

Jaehyun didn’t find himself with a red cup in hand and leaning against the counter of some frat house that he can’t even pronounce for no reason. No, there’s a very good reason he’s here. Even if it got him an odd stare and a few questions after asking Yuta if he could come to their end of semester party. Jaehyun parties but his parties are normally with two or three other people in his dorm room with a questionable bottle of who-knows-what from under Mark’s bed. It’s nothing like this. Not with at least two hundred, fuck probably three hundred, people crammed into a decently sized frat house with music that makes Jaehyun’s whole body vibrate. 

But again, there’s a _reason_ he’s here. 

That reason is currently tossing a ping pong ball into the last cup across the table in what was a rather intense round of beer pong. That reason is now throwing his hands up and cheering, smile bright on his face and Jaehyun swears he can hear his laugh from where he’s standing (he can’t actually). The reason is a person and this person has been on his mind for the last few months (the whole year but Jaehyun won’t admit to that). 

They’ve spoken a few times, both of them are taking art history together and the boy sometimes settles down next to Jaehyun if there’s an open spot. He would hardly call it a friendship though. He’s only ever seen him outside of the classroom a handful of times and the other is never alone when they do and Jaehyun for some reason doesn’t have the fucking guts to go up to him and start a conversation. Which is exactly why he’s been leaning against the counter of the kitchen for the last half an hour, fake sipping his cup full of some kind of alcohol that tastes like it was made outside in the mud. 

“Are you staring at _Johnny_?” 

Jaehyun tilts his head, hand pressing the rim of his cup to his lips, eyes glaring at the boy that’s just walked into the kitchen. “No,” he mutters, head tilting back as he finishes off what’s in his cup in one, big, sip. “Why would I be staring at _Johnny_?”

Johnny is--, Johnny is, _well_. Johnny is just some incredibly handsome, tall, happy, smart, fucking guy that Jaehyun can’t seem to stop thinking about. It’s not like he’s the president of the photography club or anything. Not like he volunteers at the animal shelter on the weekends and gives blood once a month or fucking even works at the bookstore on Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s. And he definitely doesn’t offer to help Jaehyun study before tests and absolutely didn’t lend him his notes even after he said no. And-- just fuck, Johnny is just _perfect_. 

“You’re staring at Johnny.” Jaehyun groans, hand squeezing the cup hard enough for it to crack in his hand, small drops of alcohol that were stuck to the insides splash on his hand as he squishes it more. Sicheng is staring at him, eyebrow raised and hand on his hip. “There’s no reason to be ashamed, Jaehyun.” The other sighs, hand running through his hair slowly as he plucks the cup from Jaehyun’s hand, tossing it towards the trash can, eyes narrowing when it bounces off the rim and onto the floor. “Johnny’s hot.” 

“He’s not just _hot_ , Sicheng. He’s smart and funny and god he has-” Jaehyun pauses, loud sigh coming from his lips as he looks at the other. “You know he’s doing freelance photography on the side? He’s been in like some magazine for it.” With another sigh, Jaehyun slumps against the counter. “I’m attracted to how successful he is.” 

Sicheng raises his eyebrow again, eyes moving away from Jaehyun’s to follow a the path of a girl that walks through the kitchen before returning to Jaehyun’s. “So what? You want him to be like your sugar daddy or something?” 

If Jaehyun had a drink, he’d surely spit it out at Sicheng’s words. “No,” he says quickly, feeling the way his cheeks heat up. “I _don’t._ I want to be-, I want to be friends with him.” 

“Then stop being an idiot and go over and talk to him.” Before Jaehyun can respond, Sicheng is grabbing his arm, tugging him away from the counter enough for him to get behind him, hands pushing on his back. “Yuta told me you wanted to come to this party to see Johnny anyways so go talk to him.”

Sicheng keeps pushing and pushing and pushing until Jaehyun can hear Johnny’s voice. Until he’s only an arms reach away from him and then Sicheng lets go and Jaehyun nearly falls backwards. And of course, on instinct, Jaehyun reaches out for anything to keep him up and that something just happens to be Johnny’s arm. 

His hand wraps around Johnny’s arm tightly and he knows his nails dig into his skin. Jaehyun watches the way Johnny turns his head to look over at Jaehyun, lips parted and brows furrowed, eyes wide as Jaehyun tugs on his arm as he tries to keep his balance. Once he has his footing, Jaehyun’s own eyes go wide, hand quickly moving away from Johnny’s arm and as he does, he sees Johnny’s whole face light up. 

“Jaehyun! Hey!” 

Johnny has that wonderful smile on his face, one that pulls his lips up high, puffing his cheeks up and has his eyes forming into downwards crescents. Jaehyun can feel his face heating up so fucking fast and he knows he has to respond or else Johnny might think that he doesn’t remember his name or something or maybe thinks he’s forgotten who he is and oh that’s absolutely not the case. 

“Hey Johnny!” The music is louder where they are, so loud that Johnny tilts his head, eyes squinting as he leans down closer to Jaehyun, hand tapping at his ear. Jaehyun bites his lip before quickly getting that Johnny didn’t hear him. So he leans up slightly, moving forward to get closer to Johnny. “I said hey!” 

Johnny moves back, face lighting up again as he nods. “Hey!” 

Now Jaehyun’s not exactly sure what to do. They’re both standing next to each other in a room full of people that Jaehyun barely knows. Johnny is still smiling at him and he hasn’t moved away from Jaehyun, the space between them had become smaller when Johnny moved closer to hear Jaehyun. And call Jaehyun crazy but he can smell the nice cologne that Johnny has on and it’s making his heart flutter. 

“Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?” 

Johnny’s voice startles Jaehyun, eyes blinking as he feels Johnny’s breath against his ear. He had busied himself by watching another round of beer pong begin. Jaehyun couldn’t have cared less but it was something to look at other than Johnny. 

And even though Jaehyun thinks his heart might beat out of his chest, he nods his head and follows Johnny through the crowd like a little puppy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The quieter place happens to be Johnny’s fucking _bedroom._ It’s not exactly what he expected it to be like. Jaehyun thought he’d see black sheets and photographs along the walls, kind of modern and sleek. Yet what he sees is plaid sheets with mismatched pillowcases and a bunch of random sticky notes along the walls. Then there’s the family of plushies that are in a chair that’s tucked in the corner and clothes scattered on the floor that Johnny quickly attempts to pick up as they walk into the room. 

“Sorry,” Johnny says with a soft laugh, arms full of clothes that he tosses into the already full hamper before running his hand through his hair quickly. “I didn’t plan on taking anyone in here.”

Call Jaehyun crazy but he swears he sees Johnny’s cheeks turn pink as he tilts his head down, hand still running through his hair. “It’s fine, really. You should see my room.” Jaehyun laughs, teeth biting down on his bottom lip, eyes meeting with Johnny’s. “It’s even worse.” And Johnny does that heart clenching smile and laugh combo that makes Jaehyun feel like he’s going to have a heart attack. 

“Do you wanna sit?” 

After a nod, they both find themselves on the edge of the bed. Johnny is close enough for Jaehyun to smell his cologne (and confirms that it was what he smelled earlier that was so wonderful) but far enough away that their shoulders or legs don’t touch. 

“I didn’t know you like these kinds of parties,” Johnny says just as Jaehyun starts to read one of the sticky notes that is stuck to the nightstand. “I’ve never seen you at any before and you honestly don’t seem like the partying type.” 

“Mm,” Jaehyun responds, tearing his eyes away from the yellow note to look over at Johnny. “I’m not really. I don’t even drink that much.” 

Jaehyun knows the question is coming. Knows Johnny is going to ask him why he came then if parties aren’t his thing. He just really, really, really hopes that he simply ignores it and they can even go back to sitting in silence because he wouldn’t mind at all. Yet Johnny shifts, body turning towards Jaehyun and that’s when Jaehyun watches Johnny’s lips part and the question comes out of his lips. 

“What made you come then?” 

There’s two options that Jaehyun could go with. One would be that his friend dragged him along to have fun for a chance. He thinks about going with that one but then he knows that _oh what friend_ question would come next and Jaehyun only really knows Yuta here and even then, they’re not that great of friends. The second and honest answer would be well, to see Johnny. 

“Um,” Jaehyun starts, feeling his palms start to become sweaty as he thinks about what answer he should go with. He sucks in a breath, letting out a sigh as his shoulders relax and his eyes meet with Johnny. “It’s weird.” 

“Oh?” And Johnny raises his eyebrow at him and it makes Jaehyun want to sink down onto the floor and crawl under the bed. 

“Okay maybe not weird but,” there’s a pause before Jaehyun decides to just say _fuck it_ because honestly he’s already in Johnny’s bedroom, _alone_ with him, so why not just let it all out. “I came to see you?” 

All Jaehyun can think is _please don’t laugh, please don’t leave, please don’t judge me_ , and he knows it’s showing on his face as Johnny stares at him, eyes wide and lips parted. “You came to see me?” 

There isn’t a single inkling of anything negative in Johnny’s voice. It’s light and airy, like he doesn’t believe that it’s the reason why Jaehyun’s been at this party for two hours already and has subtly followed Johnny around to each room to watch him from the distance (which sounds terribly creepy but Jaehyun promises that it’s not like that). So with his nose scrunched and his eyes looking down at the space between them, Jaehyun nods. 

“Can I ask you another question?” Jaehyun tilts his head up, face relaxing as he sees Johnny biting down on his bottom lip, eyes staring at Jaehyun. “It’s kind of blunt but uh,” then he runs his hand through his hair again, several times actually and Jaehyun catches on to it being something he must do when he’s nervous from the way his voice shakes. “Do you maybe wanna like make out?” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widen and he feels his entire body become flushed. Johnny quickly lets out a breathy laugh, tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he shifts again on the bed. “If you don’t want to that’s totally fine and I promise I didn’t take you up here just for that but uh,” Johnny says everything in one breath before he pats his hands against his cheeks, laughing as he looks at Jaehyun. “I’ve been thinking about you and yeah.” 

Never in a million years did Jaehyun think that he would be sitting alone in Johnny’s room, at a frat party, being asked to make out with the boy he’s had a crush on for nearly a year. That and the fact that Johnny is actually more flustered than Jaehyun is himself right now. Johnny is always so confident, always willing to speak in front of the class to give presentations and even happily speaking with strangers. Yet to see him with red cheeks and chewing on his bottom lip as he stares at Jaehyun with puppy dog eyes is well, honestly pretty fucking great. 

“I would love to make out with you,” is all that Jaehyun feels the need to say before he leans over and presses his lips against Johnny’s. 

Johnny’s lips are exactly how Jaehyun imagined them to feel like and he’s somewhat glad that all his late night fantasies of making out with Johnny have been just as good as reality. His lips are larger than Jaehyun’s and he can feel the spit getting on the top of his lip and under the curve of his bottom one as their lips press together again and again. At one point while their lips are away from each other, Jaehyun makes a mental note to thank Sicheng and Yuta later for this. 

When their lips meet again, Johnny’s tongue pushes against Jaehyun’s lips and it easily gets access to his mouth. At the same time, Johnny’s hand comes up to cup Jaehyun’s cheek, thumb brushing against the curve of his cheekbone as he tilts his head to be at a more comfortable angle for both of them. Jaehyun’s fingers curl against the sheets in the space between them, hands wanting to grab onto any part of Johnny but he pushes away the desire, opting for squeezing the fabric beneath his palms instead. 

“I can’t believe I’m making out with _the_ Johnny Suh,” Jaehyun breathes out when they pull away to catch their breaths. 

Johnny lets out a laugh, back of his hand wiping at his mouth as he licks his lips quickly. “You make me sound like a celebrity or something.” 

“You practically are. I mean you have your own photography business thing and you do so much volunteering and you work at the bookstore and all the people that you’ve helped by donating blood. Oh my god and I remember when you even volunteered to be the test subject for that girl that created her own makeup brand and I remember how your whole face broke out and you had to go to the hospital and-” 

“Jaehyun,” Johnny says with a laugh. “No offense but stop talking.” Then there’s hands on his waist and he’s being pulled closer to Johnny, body nearly falling forward against him. “You’re rambling.” 

Jaehyun nods, hands falling on Johnny’s chest as he lets out his own laugh. “Sorry,” he says breathily before Johnny pushes his lips against his again, tongues connecting quickly and the pair of hands on his waist tightening. 

It doesn’t take long before Jaehyun finally gets the courage to do something other than clench at whatever fabric is under his hands. His fingers gently pop open the buttons of Johnny’s striped button up. Jaehyun pulls away for a moment, eyes locking with Johnny’s, fingers hovering over the fourth button. His thumb pops it open when he gets a quick nod from the other, mouths crashing together again. 

Johnny is the one to pull away this time, all the way away to the point where Jaehyun’s hands slide out from under his shirt. Jaehyun licks his lips, sucking in quick breaths to try and regain a proper rhythm as he watches Johnny slide back on the bed and soon there’s hands on Jaehyun’s arms, tugging him down on top of him. 

Jaehyun stumbles slightly, one hand accidently pushing down on Johnny’s stomach, making him groan and Jaehyun quickly moves his hand away, whispering an apology while he pushes his hand down on the bed instead. Johnny’s brows furrow and he clicks his tongue, head shaking slightly as he looks up at Jaehyun. “You’re really fucking hot, Jaehyun.” The compliment makes Jaehyun’s lips curl into a soft smile, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. “And I think I lose part of my life every time I see those dimples.” 

Their mouths connect once again and Johnny’s hands slide up Jaehyun’s sides then back down to his hips, tugging him fully down onto his lap. “I hope that’s a good thing,” Jaehyun whispers against Johnny’s lips and he gets a quick nod as a response. 

“Mm,” Johnny moans against Jaehyun’s lips, tapping his hip gently. “I really promise I’m not just trying to hook up with you,” he breathes out when Jaehyun pulls away. “I mean I _want_ to but it’s not just because you’re hot. Not like I would judge anyone for doing that but-” 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun says firmly before his lips curl into a smile. “No offense but please stop talking. You’re rambl-” Jaehyun lets out a gasp as Johnny’s hands slide up from his hips to his sides, tickling him and stopping him from saying the rest of his sentence. 

“I take back everything I said.” 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, hands running up Johnny’s chest, fingers popping open the last two buttons. “No you don’t.” 

“Yes I do.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“ _Jaehyun._ ” 

“ _Johnny_.” 

The both look at each other, lips pressed together tightly and brows furrowed. It last for only a few seconds before Johnny leans his head back, black hair bouncing against the pink and white plaid pillowcase. “You’re annoying.” 

Jaehyun tilts his head, laughing quietly as he tugs Johnny’s shirt out from his pants, hands pushing it open to expose his torso. “You started it,” he says softly, tongue darting out as he lets his eyes wander along his toned chest all the way down to where his fingers are lingering by the top of his pants. 

“I should have never invited you up here,” the boy sucks in a breath as Jaehyun’s hands run up his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples.

“Mm,” Jaehyun says, rolling his eyes, pushing his thumbs against Johnny’s nipples, rolling them slightly. “You want to stop?” 

“God, no,” Johnny breathes out, back arching when Jaehyun pinches his right nipple slowly. “I’m just joking, ah, please uh, keep doing that.” 

Jaehyun does as he’s told. Johnny’s back arches nearly every time he applies any type of pressure to his nipples. A low moan vibrating through his chest when Jaehyun rolls one between his thumb and his index finger and a gasp when he leans down and flicks his tongue against the same one. Johnny’s hands slide down to Jaehyun’s hips once again, squeezing at them when Jaehyun changes nipples, tongue flicking at the other one quickly. 

It’s not hard (pun intended) to feel how hard Johnny is under him. In fact, it’s incredibly easy to feel his cock pushing against Jaehyun’s own. Even through his jeans, Jaehyun can tell how big Johnny is and that thought alone makes Jaehyun push his hips down against Johnny’s. He didn’t exactly mean to do it. His mind was screaming at him to and his body reacted on it’s own, desperate to feel _any_ kind of friction. 

“Fuck, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun tilts his head up, pulling his mouth away when he hears Johnny moan out his name and feels his hips buck up against his own. Johnny’s eyes are hooded and he’s got his teeth digging into his bottom lip, fingers threaded through his hair and cheeks bright red. 

There’s a mutual agreement that they both have too many clothes on. Hands bump against each other and Jaehyun accidently elbows Johnny as they both try to tug each other’s shirts off. Jaehyun slides off of Johnny’s lap, nearly falling off the bed when he does. Johnny wraps his arm around him and tugs him closer, earning a quiet _thanks_ from Jaehyun along with a laugh because wow that would have been _embarrassing_. 

“Can I take your pants off?” Johnny asks as his fingers hook around the belt loops on Jaehyun’s jeans. 

“Please.”

Jaehyun ends up on his back, Johnny’s hands quickly tugging his pants down. Jaehyun grabs his hand once he tugs them off his hips, watching as Johnny’s eyes widen in almost fear that he’s doing something wrong. The same look turns into laughter when Jaehyun pulls Johnny’s hand up to where his underwear is still nicely on his hips. 

When Johnny pulls his own pants down, Jaehyun’s brows furrow and his head tilts back, moan pushing past his lips when he sees the outline of Johnny’s cock become more prominent once his jeans are off. “Johnny,” he moans out again once Johnny settles back down onto the bed, palm pressing against his bulge through his underwear. “You’ve got to be kidding me, oh my god, your _cock._ ” 

“Like what you see?” Johnny laughs out, fingers sliding along the outline of it as Jaehyun whines, hitting his ankle against Johnny’s thigh. 

“Not to be blunt but I’d like it better in me.” 

Johnny rolls his eyes, hands pushing down his underwear, tossing it off to the side somewhere that Jaehyun can’t be bothered to follow. “That’s pretty blunt if you ask me.” 

Jaehyun thought he ascended to heaven fifteen minutes ago when Johnny asked to make out with him. He’s now realizing that he’s still on earth and that the moment Johnny’s cock pushes into him is the moment he’s going to be taken to a different dimension because oh, he knows it’s going to feel so good. Jaehyun has toys that aren’t exactly the size of Johnny but they come somewhat close and-- 

“Wait,” Jaehyun says quietly as Johnny reaches over him, hand digging into the nightstand next to them. “I’ve um, actually never-” 

“You’ve never bottomed?” 

Jaehyun shifts so he’s holding himself up on his elbows, nodding slowly as Johnny continues to push things around in the drawer until he pulls out a nearly empty bottle of lube and a condom. “I mean I have toys but I’ve never like, you know, bottomed during sex.” 

Johnny slides back onto the bed, head nodding as he sets the bottle of lube and condom next to Jaehyun’s leg. “Do you want to top instead?” 

A choked, confused, surprised, sound comes from Jaehyun due to Johnny’s question. “Um, as lovely as that sounds I kind of really want you to fuck me right now.” 

There’s a simple response as Johnny opens the bottle of lube, squirting some on his fingers and rubbing them together. “Next time.” It comes out as a hum and Jaehyun feels his cock twitch at the way Johnny is smiling down at him. “Let me know if you want me to do anything specific.” 

Jaehyun settles back down on the bed, letting his head hit the pillow and his head tilts down when Johnny nudges his thighs apart. One finger goes in slowly and Jaehyun’s hand presses against his mouth, teeth biting down against his knuckles. One soon turns to two and then three and Johnny curls his fingers up just right and has Jaehyun arching his back and his toes curling against the sheets. 

It isn’t exactly rough nor is it gentle. Johnny speeds up every once in a while, twisting his fingers and spreading them, making Jaehyun’s body try to curl up at the pleasure, only to be pushed down against the bed by Johnny’s free hand. Then he slows, barely thrusting his fingers at all, simply rubbing them right against Jaehyun’s prostate. 

“You’re really fucking good at fingering,” Jaehyun manages to get out between quiet whimpers as Johnny pulls out. “Really fucking good.” 

“I know what I like so I just kind of,” Johnny pauses and it makes Jaehyun open his eyes to look down at him. “Did what I would do to myself?” 

“How can you be so adorable talking about fingering.” Jaehyun presses his hands against his face, groaning into his hands. 

Johnny laughs, pushing Jaehyun’s thighs apart and sliding between them. “Are you ready?” 

Peeking through his fingers, Jaehyun nods, pushing his hips down when he feels the tip of Johnny’s cock pushed against his entrance. The condom is cold and it makes him arch his back (along with the fact that those three fingers definitely didn’t prepare him for how big Johnny is) while Johnny pushes in him. It takes at least two minutes before Johnny’s hips are flush with his and Jaehyun whines at the feeling of Johnny’s cock throbbing in him. 

“Good?” Johnny asks softly, hands running down Jaehyun’s thighs slowly, thumb brushing against the inside of them. 

“So good.” 

Just as Johnny did when he had three fingers in Jaehyun, he starts off slow and gentle. The thrusts are at a nice pace, pushing all the way in each time and Johnny rolls his hips when his meet with Jaehyun’s. It only takes a few minutes of that before Johnny leans down, hands still holding Jaehyun’s hips, and presses his forehead against Jaehyun’s. Their lips meet slowly, noses bumping and moans being muffled behind each others lips. 

As expected, the various toys that Jaehyun has is nothing compared to this. Johnny’s cock is big, it’s thick, it’s warm and it fucking throbs so much in him. The way Johnny pushes all the way in only to pull nearly all the way out and then repeat and repeat and repeat, it’s starting to drive Jaehyun mad. 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun moans out when he pushes all the way in again. “Can you go faster?” 

Jaehyun makes the mistake of looking at Johnny when the other opens his eyes. It’s a mistake because the smirk that curls his lips up is enough for him to let out a whine and clench around Johnny’s cock. Their foreheads are still pressed against each other when Johnny pushes Jaehyun’s legs up against his sides and begins to thrust harder. 

“Holy _fuck_ , Johnny.” 

The other pulls away, hands pushing at the back of Jaehyun’s thighs and head leaning back as he starts to thrust faster. The room fills with sounds of skin slapping and a squelching sound that’s coming from the amount of lube that Johnny used to finger Jaehyun. He can barely keep his eyes open due from both the pleasure making them water and the embarrassment of how loud he is, both with his moans and the wet noises. But when Johnny squeezes at his thighs and lets out the deepest fucking _growl_ that Jaehyun’s ever heard, he can’t help but want to look at Johnny’s face. 

Johnny has his head tilted back, eyes barely open and teeth biting down on his lip. The blush on his cheeks extends all the way down past his chest, contrasting nicely against the color of his skin. Jaehyun parts his lips, resisting the urge to roll his eyes back when Johnny hits against his prostate. Instead he struggles to keep his eyes open, letting his gaze travel all the way down Johnny’s stomach and to where their hips meet, watching how Jaehyun’s thighs jiggle with every thrust. 

“S-Shit I’m going to cum,” Jaehyun struggles to get the words out as he clenches around Johnny when he starts to feel a familiar warmth in his stomach. It’s happening way too fast and Jaehyun’s tempted to tell Johnny to pull out so he doesn’t cum yet. But Johnny does the exact opposite, speeding his hips up and wrapping his hand around Jaehyun’s cock. 

When Johnny rubs his thumb against the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, Jaehyun finally gives in to the practical need now to close his eyes. They roll back and his hips buck up, attempting to push up into Johnny’s hand and then back down against his cock. He knows it’s sloppy and he can tell that Johnny’s thrusts become irregular due to Jaehyun’s desperate movements. It only takes one hard thrust and a simultaneous flick of Johnny’s wrist to have Jaehyun choking out a sob as his orgasm washing over him. 

Johnny’s hips still and through his own moans, Jaehyun can hear Johnny letting out a string of his own pleasured noises. It’s only after Jaehyun’s orgasm fades away does he feel the warmth in him and the way Johnny’s cock throbs. Jaehyun groans, shifting his hips and pushes his hand through his hair, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. He doesn’t open his eyes while Johnny slides out of him, only when the other drops down onto the bed next to him, shoulders bumping and labored breathing becoming loud in Jaehyun’s ear. 

“That was-” 

“Amazing,” Johnny laughs out. “Wow.” 

Jaehyun tilts his head, eyes opening and hand still keeping his bangs out of his face. “Sorry I came so fast.” 

Johnny shakes his head, lips still parted as he tries to catch his breath, chest rising and falling quickly. “I came the same time as you so if you’re sorry, I’m sorry.” 

They both laugh and Jaehyun bumps his ankle against Johnny’s. “I can’t believe we just fucked. Oh my god.” 

“I know, I only said we were going to make out.” 

There’s a nudge of Johnny’s shoulder and it makes Jaehyun roll his eyes. “We did,” he hums, elbow wiggling against the top of Johnny’s head. “And then we fucked.” 

They both fall to silence once their breathing becomes fixed and they come down from their highs. Jaehyun closes his eyes, licking at his lips before tilting his head and opening his eyes again to find Johnny already staring at him. “What?” 

“I mean what I said earlier.” Johnny’s brows furrow as he turns on his side, cheek squishing against the pillow. “I didn’t just take you up here to fool around. I know we aren’t really what someone could consider a friend but I really like you. _Like_ you like you.” Just as Jaehyun found his skin cooling down, it’s heating up once again due to Johnny’s confession. “I don’t know if it’s like weird or anything that we had sex and we barely know each other but yeah, I hope it doesn’t make you think I’m a slut or anything.” 

Jaehyun shakes his head quickly. “If you’re a slut then I’m a slut too because we had sex with each other.” Johnny blinks, lips parting for a soft laugh as Jaehyun continues. “And I like you too. I uh,” he pauses, fingers curling against the sheets, “Kind of have had a crush on you since the beginning of the school year.” 

“I actually knew that.”

Jaehyun blinks, shoulders shifting to get a better look at Johnny. “What do you mean you _knew?_ ” 

“Mark?” 

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun groans, hands pressing against his face. “I shouldn’t have told him anything.” The sudden memories of Jaehyun spilling his heart out to Mark late at night after spending hours staring at the same math equation are punching him in the face. Or the times when he would come home from class and talk for hours about every, single, thing, Johnny did in their class together, only to get a one word response from his roomate at the end. “What did he exactly say to you?” 

Johnny purses his lips, smile curling them up as he grins. “He told me that you think my laugh could end world hunger and how you wrote me a sappy Christmas love letter that you keep under your pillow.” 

The pillow gets pulled out from under Jaehyun’s head and he pushes it against Johnny’s chest. “Please spare me and suffocate me.” 

“Jae,” Johnny sings, shaking his head as he tosses the pillow off the bed. “Stop. It’s cute. Really cute and I wish you would have told me sooner because I’ve literally had a crush on you for a while too. I just thought you didn’t like me because whenever I talked to you, your ears always got red and you practically hide your face in your textbook.” There’s a pause before Johnny gasps, fingers pushing against Jaehyun’s ear. “Your ear is red now!” 

Jaehyun groans, rolling over onto his side away from Johnny. “It’s because I’m embarrassed!” 

Hands go on his sides and Johnny’s fingers start tickling him again, making Jaehyun squirm against Johnny. There’s gasps and legs kicking and a mantra of them both saying each others names between breaths. Jaehyun ends up on top of Johnny, hips pinning him down and one hand holding his head against the pillow while the other one is on the curve of his back. 

“One more round and then maybe we can go get ramen or something?” Johnny says, head trying to tilt back to look at Jaehyun the best he can from the position he is. 

“Only if we can exchange numbers too.” 

As Jaehyun’s fingers slide through Johnny’s hair, tugging on it slightly, Johnny nods. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
